


The Lost One

by KuroShuNid



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Brothers, Bullying, Drugs, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroShuNid/pseuds/KuroShuNid
Summary: It's cold...It's dark...Where are you...?Kaa-san...Tou-san...Tenn-nii...Riku's scared......Stop it!WHY?Why I can't remember him...Among all people, he's the one that I forget...Why......I have forgotten since when I was involved in this.Actually I don't want to, but I can't leave that little angel in the middle of a winter night like this.However, I really know ...An angel can never be matched with a devil.





	1. First (Bad) Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just say this once, this story will consist some violence, bloody scene, child abuse, and other things that maybe you don't like it. So, be a wise reader...
> 
> I'VE BEEN WARN YOU!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : English isn't my native language and I'm sorry if there are many mistakes (such as grammar and vocabulary).

I can't breath...  
It's hard...  
Help...  
Ikanaide...

...-nii...

He forced his wounded little feet to kept on running. His lungs feels like it was being burned inside, that means he has reached his limit. Although it's vague, he could hear the footsteps of those people who running after him. With his innocent thought, he tried to believe he could escape from those people. He hoped Kami-sama will grant the prayer… his wish… that he kept on thinking during the run.

"Tasukete...kudasai...."

However, this time God wasn't on his side. His legs began to slow down and he was really tired. Without warning, he stumbles and falls. He tried to rose up but he can't. One strong pull in his hair made he shout in pain. His beautiful Ruby's eye emit incredible fear when he realized he failed to escape. The people managed to captured himーagain. A cold big hand cupped his face and forced his mouth to open. A strange fluid flowing in and passed his throat. His vision began to be dark. No, he must stay awake!

"Oyasumi nasai, Mutsu."  
.  
.  
.

Beep...Beep...Beep

The sound of alarm echoed in an empty room. The sound of the water flowing was heard in the bathroom indicated that the residents of the room woke up before his alarm. After 5 minutes, the bathroom's door opened and from there a male teenager came out with a body that wasn't completely dry with a towel circled around his waist to cover his bottom.

He stepped toward the hanger near the bathroom's door to take one more towel for his wet hair. He glanced at the alarm clock on the table beside his bed. It's 6 in the morning, and this was not the first time he woke up an hour or two hours before his alarm.

He sighed and started wearing his new uniform when he was sure that his body and hair were completely dry. His new school uniform consists of white shirt, red vest, white pants, black tie with one white line, and blazer which is has the same color with vest. His school logoーa star with a crescent moon below it, two clouds on the right and left of the star, as well as a rainbow that stretches over the starーlocated on the left side of the vest and also his blazer.

New school? Yes, today is his first day at the high school. When he opened his window, he was greeted with a bright blue sky of spring. What a beautiful scene. Deep in his heart he prayed, he wishーto whatever god and deity that heard his wishーhis day will as bright as the sky in front of him.

He took his favorite red muffler and also his school bag then exited his room. From the stairs, he could smell the scent of toast that came out of the kitchen. He peeked from the door and there was a young woman busy to grease the jam to the toasts.

"Ohayou." He greeted and then walking toward the woman.

"Ah, Riku-kun, ohayou." The woman replied his greetings with a smile.

Riku pulled one of the seats and sat down to enjoy his breakfast. He hangs his muffler and bag on other seats and take one slice of toast and eat it.

'There is a bitter taste in the toast.' He thought.

"Sorry, if some of the toasts are overcooked, I've been trying my best to cook it." Said the woman.

'She's read my mind.', "Maa, don't mind it. Thanks for the food, Reiko Nee-san."

The young womanーReikoーreplied it with a nod and gives a glass of warm milk to Riku. Riku immediately finished his drink and then went to school.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai...."  
.  
.  
.  
From home he only needs to walk toward the school, because the school is quite close. Along the road, the flowers on the Sakura tree are blooming and the sakura petals were flying anywhere. Riku must ruffled his hair so that the sakura petals above his head fall out. When passing a store with a glass window he could see his shadow. As time goes, his bedhair was getting worse and he was too lazy to tidy his hair.

'After all, there will be no one pay attention to it.'

Riku felt he was getting closer to his school because he could see many students who had the same uniform as his. The school gate is in front of him, he just needs to cross the road and he will arrive soon. Not until he saw 'them'.

Students from his ex-junior high school. Who always bothering him. No, he doesn't want to see them again. One of them saw Riku and then grinned. When he saw that grin, Riku's body felt frozen. He did not want his time in junior high school to be repeated. No, he doesn't want to!

"Hey, watch out!"

Suddenly he felt his hand pulled and he was pushed forward until he fell. He closed his eyes and grimaced in pain. When his eyes are open he can see that he fell on someone.

"A-a-ah, sumimasen!"

"Ouch, it's okay but can you get up from my body?"

Riku's face flushed red with embarrassment and he immediately schooted aside from the student's body. He wears the same uniform with him and his tie has one line which means he is also the grade 1 as Riku. His hair is green and his eyes are golden. Riku was stunned by seeing the unusual hair and eye colorーeven though his hair and eyes were also unusual.

Riku patted his pants and made sure there was no dirt stuck in his pantsーwhy should the pants be white?

"Hey, why did you stop when you crossed? You don't know how dangerous it is!" The student scolded him.

"A-ah, that'sー"

"Yo, Riku, we're in the same school again!" Suddenly an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Riku turned and found that grin again. The one who embraced him was his junior high school student who liked to bothering him. His three friends and he now surrounded Riku. The green haired realized Riku's discomfort from his expression.

"Hey, let him go, he feels uncomfortable." Said the green haired student.

"Huh? What's your business?" One of Riku's Ex-Middle School student replied.

"Nothing, but judging from his face, he is not comfortable with you." The green haired student folded his hands in front of his chest while staring at them.

"Heh! Riku has always been comfortable with us, right, Riku?"

Riku could feel the golden eyes staring at him. He was speechless. Always like this for a long time and made himself bullied for 3 years in middle school.

"Hey, new students, hurry in! You don't wanna to be late on the first day, right?"

The six of them looked toward the gate. There is one of their seniors (judging by his tie which has 3 lines, it means he is in grade 3). Senior with orange hair and eyes look angry. The four students of Riku's ex-middle school immediately released Riku just like that. Riku was still stood silent in his place until the green-haired student pulled his hand to enter the school area.

"Come on, we have to go to the hall before it's too late!" He smiled broadly and ran still holding Riku's hand.

"U-un...."

When they arrived at the hall, they both looked for empty seats. When they got it, they sit and wait for the ceremony to begun.

"A-ano...."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem, glad to help." He smiled again, "Oh yes, I'm Isumi Haruka. Just Haruka is fine."

"Nanase Riku...."

"Riku?"

"It's okay." Riku tried to make a smile for him.

"Okay, yoroshiku ne, Riku!"

"Un, yoroshiku, Haruka."


	2. Between Two People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your help, Theia^^  
> And, thank you for everyone that give some advices in the past chapter for me, really...its really help (TдT).

"No problem, glad to help." He smiled again, "Oh yes, I'm Isumi Haruka. Just Haruka is fine."

"Nanase Riku...."

"Riku?"

"It's okay." Riku tried to make a smile for him.

"Okay, yoroshiku, Riku!"

"Un, yoroshiku, Haruka."  
.  
.  
.  
As time went on, the hall became more crowded. The entire seats were filled with new students. Haruka and Riku also spend their time doing their own business.  
Haruka was busy get acquainted with the other and Riku, he just sat silently in his chair. Riku aware that he was not an easy to socialize with others like Haruka. His old friends from his ex-school made he harder to get along with anyone.

When talking with other people, he always lower his gaze. He always afraid of the gaze of the others. The people's gaze was like wants to swallow him alive. Riku's body flinched when he thinking about that.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

That step sound took the attention of the new students in the hall. Riku lifted his head and he could see a teenage boyーlooks like an upperclassmanーstand in the podium on stage. His gray eyes scanned the entire entity in that room.

"Good morning and welcome to Dream High School, a school for people who try to catch and make their dreams come true, and not just day dreaming. Congratulations on your success for entering this school. Everyone know how many achievements that the students get in this school. Therefore, I hope you will do the same. Deploy all your talents and fight because your rivals are not only from one school but from all the schools. Me, Yaotome Gaku, as the student council president once again welcomed all of you and...  
Let's fight together."

That sentences almost seize all the attention of the people in the hall. There were those who were still speaking at behind and ignoring the student council president's speech.

After the speech from the student council president, there was a speech too from the students who got the highest score during the initial school entrance test. This year was quite interesting because there are two students who get the same average score so there are two students with the highest score. They were Izumi Iori and...

"Tenn-nii?"

Kujou Tenn.

"Hoh, I had guessed that he would be awarded as the number 1 student.." Haruka mumbled.

"It's Iorin that we know, Isumin...." Riku jumped when hear that sudden words. 

He turned and suddenly a teenage boy sat beside him. His long light blue hair, and eyes have the same color with the hair. Riku had to lifted up his head slightly to look at the boy.

"Ah, Tamaki!" Shout Haruka.

"Osu!"

"Riku, this is Tamaki, my friend since junior high school." Said Haruka.

"I'm Nanase Riku."

"Yotsuba Tamaki, nice to meet you, Rikkun."

"Rik...kun?" Riku was a little bit suprised with his new nickname.

"Leave it alone, Tamaki really likes to give people with nicknames as his will." Haruka replied.

Riku nodded and then took his gaze to the podium again. The two people stood there firmly but Riku only focused on one person.  
How long he did not see that pale pink hair. His past memories with that person made Riku's chest feel tight. He took a breath and then took it out, trying to calm down, he didn't want his disease to relapsed again.

A few moments later, there was a roar of applause from the new students when the two people finished with their speech. 15 minutes later, the schedule at the hall was finished and it's time to enter their class. However, before that they had to see a list of names on the school wall magazines.

"Nanase...Riku." Riku muttered while looking at the row of names one by one.

Ah, He is in class 1-1. He tried to turn around to get out of the crowd of students, I repeated again, trying. He was squeezed and could not move at all. It's bad, this kind of situation can trigger his disease to recurred.

Grep!

With one pull Riku came out of the crowd. He tried to set his breath to normal again. He can be sure that he won't want to be in that state again.

"Are you okay?"

Riku looked up to see who asked him. That gray hair...

"President?" Woah, woah, what a good luck you have, Riku.

"Oh, you remember me, great. I ask again, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you very much." Riku bowed toward the president.

"No problem, after all, I feel bad seeing your little body squeezed between those people."

Riku's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry if my body is small. I've tried to raise my height!" Riku did accept that his body which was little short for someone his age. However, he cannot accepted if someone calls him short or small.

"Hahaha, sorry."

Riku was upset now, they had just met but the teenage boy in front of him had said he was small. Wait a minute...

"How does president know I'm squeezed there?" Riku asked, pointing to the crowd of students.

"Here," he held Riku's bangs and pulled them a little until Riku could see it, "Your hair color is bright, so it's easy to be noticed."

Riku nodded understanding then thanked his again. After that Gaku waved his hand then left Riku in the corridor. Class 1-1...if he was not mistaken there was a floor map around here. Riku began to move to find the floor map, when he got it he immediately looked for the location of his class.

"Riku!"

Riku turned and saw Haruka waving while approaching him, there was Tamaki who was also behind Haruka.

"Have you seen your class?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I'm in class 1-1."

"Urgh, we're not in the same class." Reply Haruka.

"Un, Isumin and I are in class 1-2." Add Tamaki.

"Our class is next to each other, let's go to class together!" Invite Haruka while pulling Riku's hand. What's with this day? Riku always being pulled around.

Class 1 are on the second floor and it is true that their class was next to each other. Haruka said that they would go together to see the club later. Honestly, this time Riku has a hyperactive friend like Haruka.

'I never have friends, though.' Riku thought while chuckling.

When he entered the classroom, almost all the seats were filled. He swept his gaze all over the room and found a seat on the front but next to the window. He approached the empty seat and sat on it. A gentle breeze blew from the window beside it. Ah, what a right seat for sleeーno, studying.

*Slide open*

The classroom door shifted open and showed a pale pink haired figure. Riku was shocked, he didn't expect that they would be in the same class. The pink-haired boy entered the classroom regardless of the gazes of all the class residents. Well, who would expect to be in the same class with one of the outstanding students at school?

Not yet finished their shock, the dark blue-haired entered the class. Kujou Tenn and Izumi Iori. Now, they do not know the fate of their values if they have to be in the same class with the two smartest students, think the children in the class 1-1 except Riku, Tenn, and Iori.

Riku continued to pay attention to Tenn until the teenager sat on the seat next to him. Tenn suddenly turned quickly towards Riku and that surprised him.

"You ..." Riku sipped his saliva waiting for Tenn's words.

"Have we met before?"

Ruby eyes widened not believing what he heard. 12 years they separated and when they finally met Tenn forgot about him?  
Riku bowed his head until bangs covered his crimson eyes. He took a breath and then took it out. Then, he raised his head again to immediately look at Tenn.

"I don't know, maybe at the opening ceremony?" Riku tried to pull the tip of his lips to smile. That person must be doing something.

"Oh...then, what's your name?" Teen said.

"A-ah, my name is Nanase Riku, nice to meet you."

"Kujo Tenn, nice to meet you too, Nanase-san."

'Nanase...-san?'

This unexpected meeting was far from Riku's expectations. He really couldn't help wondering why Tenn could forget him like this. However, one thing is certain, that man has a stake in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiks, I know I will be hard to forgive with this very long update. I typed this story on my phone (Actually in Wattpad and it was often error and what I typed sometimes just disappeared😭). So, I'm sorry once again and I will try my best to fix my update schedule.
> 
> Fyi, I have a final semester exam in one week and I don't know I have time to type stories or not but I'll try ~!
> 
> Bye-bye and see you soon, minna!  
> (^_-)-☆

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Kuro!  
> This is my first time to write idolish7's english fanfiction. Like I said in the description, this story consist some'thing' that maybe some people don't like it. I hope whoever read this story to be a wise reader. 
> 
> English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes (If you find any mistakes, just tell me)  
> (^_-)b


End file.
